Alvin Saves The day
by BrittanySeville101
Summary: I Hope you guys like it its my first Fan-fiction and Be honest I especially hope Alvin will like it because idk if making him scared being offensive to him


Chapter 1

There once was a Family of Chipmunks and Chipettes. The Boys were named Alvin Seville (the Awesome one), Simon Seville (The Smart one), and Theodore Seville (The Cute One) and The Girls were named Brittany Miller (The Pretty One), Jeanette Miller (The Smart One), and Eleanor Miller (the Cuddly One). They all took a trip to Alabama for a concert when all they realized their was a guy that looked familiar Alvin said to us "Whose that guy he looks familiar but i dont know who he is". Alvin just walked away ignoring who the guy looked like, but he didnt completely ignored him. He knew he looked Familiar but he did not know who he looked like so he turned to brittany and asked "Do you know who that Guy Looks Like" Alvin pointed to him? "No i dont" Brittany said, but yet how could they know it was dark where the mysterious man was. They figured if they ignore him He would just be a memory,but he wasnt all just a Memory he was also their Enemy. The Mysterious man walked out of the Dark and youll never would of guessed who it was. It was Ian Hawke the person who kidnapped The chipmunks the the Chipettes. It was that Same person who the Chipmunks and Chipettes Never liked because of what he had done to them. Did the Chipmunks Knew it was him? Certainly not. They were to busy preparing for their Concert in Alabama. Ian was Casually walking in circles thinking what to do he finally thought of something of coarse it was evil because it was Ian the chipmunks and Chipettes was getting ready for their concert Theodore spotted Ian out of the window and said scared "UHH Guys Is that Ian" Theodore starts Shaking with fear and Brittany said, "OMG Why yes it is what are we going to do Alvin" looking at Alvin as he said "I dont Know about you guys but im going to hide" Alvin starts hiding and left the others out in the open and you should of saw the look on Brittanys face she was mad her face was red as a tomatoe and her eyes was red, but she finally calmed down and looked at the door as it was opening slowly they were all shaking in fear. It was Dave and he said "were Ready in 5", but after dave left Ian came and the chipettes and Simon and Theodore didnt realized and why they were not looking Ian Bagged us. We were all Yelling "ALVINNNNNNN! HELP US", but Alvin was afraid to help them. When Ian left Alvin came out he said "its either my Family or the Concert. it was a hard decision between it but 2 miniutes later he finally chose he chose the concert over his family. Alvin said,"Ill do the concert then save them". The concert Ended and Alvin set off to find his Family, Mean while where the Chipettes and 2 chipmunks were. Ian through them in a cage and Brittany Said "OH NO NOT A CAGE AGAIN" they tried to figure a way out of the cage that didnt had a pad lock it was a button machine lock because they figured Alvin was too scared to save them, but they were wrong he was on his way to save them right now. They were all the way at the Mountain in alabama ,but Alvin didnt know where they were because he did searched everywhere just then he thought they were at the Mountain. He set off started heading to the mountain and he said "Ian is going to pay for what he did". Alvin reached the bottom of the mountain and he came across a river but instead of water it was lava. He was scared for a second then he found a tight rope he realized to get to the other side is to walk on the tight rope,so he started walking on it he wasnt balanced enough so he fell quickly grabbing on the tight rope hoping he wouldnt fall in the lava. His hand couldnt take it anymore so he fell, But he didnt fell in the lava because he grabbed a birds leg quickly before he could fall in. The bird flew on the other side and Alvin let go and landed on the other saw the bird fly all the way to the top of the mountain and he said "Ugh why didnt i let go until he got to the top" and Alvin turned around and he saw a bridge across the lava and he said "Ugh there was a bridge i could of took that instead of the tight rope and it was by the tight rope" Alvin fell down exhausted. After resting an hour he finally got up and he thought he was almost there but yet he had a lot of stuff to go through. First was the lava river he said "Whats next a river of lightning" he hoped the next thing was less painful. While Alvin was going through the obstacles the chipettes and Simon and theodore were finding a way out of the cage and Brittany said "You cant keep us here forever I'm sure Alvin's coming to save us right now as i speak" Ian gave Brittany a smirk on his face and said "well dont worry about him he will never get pass the bottomless pit if he falls in its goodbye for him forever" Brittany Gasps with fear and started helping the others find a way out of the cage.


End file.
